1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wine rack, and more particularly, a modular cable wine rack system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for wine racks have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,023, Published/Issued on Sep. 20, 1971, to Edmunds teaches a sectional knock down rack that is assemblable without any tools. The individual sections are amenable to vertical stacking and to horizontal joining.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,631, Published/Issued on Mar. 12, 1991, to Fridjhon teaches a wine rack including a pair of planar support members each defining a plurality of cradle formations for receiving a wine bottle or the like, and one or more brace elements that are adapted collapsibly to secure the support members to one another in spaced relationship, with cradle formations aligning with one another so that in use these are capable of supporting a wine bottle in a horizontal or tilted attitude.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,169, Published/Issued on Apr. 29, 1997, to Bishop, Jr. teaches a rack for storing a plurality of recording media in a stacked configuration. The rack includes a platform upon which a stack of recording media can be positioned. The platform is movably mounted to a support assembly for supporting the platform relative to a surface. A biasing assembly urges the platform towards an upper portion of the support assembly and permits an insertion of additional recording media into a portion of the stack positioned upon the platform.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,956, Published/Issued on Jul. 20, 2004, to Woods teaches a wine rack. Large versions of the wine rack are adapted to be installed against a wall of a room or as a free standing wall separated from the walls of a room. The wine rack is a monolithic flat rigid sheet to which has uniformly mounted in rows through holes therein a like number of wine bottle support rods that project perpendicularly and parallel to each other from one or both faces of the sheet so that two wine bottles of varying sidewall diameter is storable on three of the rods without their side-walls touching and whose essential elements are fabricatable offsite by forming uniform rows of holes in a monolithic sheet of stainless steel. Fitting in the holes are machine bolts whose threaded shank ends project beyond a face of the steel sheet. Bonding the heads of the bolts to the opposite face of the steel sheet so that their threaded ends project axially perpendicularly, rigidly, and parallel to each other. Forming a female threaded cavity in one end of a plurality of wine bottle support rods. The thus-fabricated structural parts of the wine rack are then transported to the installation site where the rods are coupled to the projecting ends of the bolts. A plurality of the thus-fabricated wine rack are mounted side-by-side vertically on a wall of a room at the installation site or one of them is installable as a free standing version that is stabilizing from bending or swaying at its base. A free standing version with wine bottle support rods projecting from both faces thereof are similarly producable using short lengths of threaded steel rods which, when inserted in the holes in the steel sheet, its ends project a short distance beyond each face of the steel sheet so that the internally female threaded ends wine bottle support rods are mountable on both ends thereof.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,117, Published/Issued on Jan. 31, 2006, to McCain teaches a wine rack for mounting on a wall or other surface. The wine rack includes at least a first and second pair of support members. In one embodiment, the first pair of support members may support at least a first and a second wine bottle in a substantially parallel relation to the wall. The second bottle is positionable proximate the wall. The label of the first wine bottle is visible to a person standing in front of the wine rack. The second pair of support members may support at least a third and a fourth wine bottle in a substantially parallel relation to the wall. The fourth bottle is positionable proximate the wall. The label of the third wine bottle is visible to the person standing in front of the wine rack. In one example, a pair of frame elements are attachable to the support members in order to mount the support members to the wall.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,882,967, Published/Issued on Feb. 8, 2011, to Hynes teaches a modular wine rack system stores wine with the label facing the user. The system has at least two identical rods with indentations sized to hold a wine bottle. The rods are attached to a wall or frame to extend therefrom. The rods may be spaced apart so that the bottles are stored angled downwardly, with the body supported on one rod and the neck supported on the other.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,019, Published/Issued on Jun. 14, 2011, to Jette teaches a suspended cable support system. The suspended cable support system includes a plurality of suspension rods, and at least one cable tray. Each cable tray includes a pair of stringer elements. Each stringer element is configured for connection to at least one suspension rod. A channel section depends from the pair of stringer elements, defines a passageway for supporting runs of cable thereon, and includes a plurality of riser portions connected to the pair of stringer elements.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D243,738, Published/Issued on Mar. 22, 1977, to Johnson teaches the ornamental design for a wine rack.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 20130062300, Published/Issued on Mar. 14, 2013, to Drake teaches a bracket or support member including a body, at least one arm or hook extending away from the body that is insertable through an aperture in a support apparatus. The at least one arm or hook includes an end portion that is adapted to be received into a recess on a rear surface of the support apparatus. A support system is also taught, which utilizes the bracket or support member in combination with an apertured panel. Further taught are bracket systems and brackets.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20130233814, Published/Issued on Sep. 12, 2013, to Gupta teaches a modular system for at least one of displaying and storing at least one article. The modular system includes at least a pair of elongated support brackets, at least one elongated cross member, and apparatus for positioning each of the at least one elongated cross member and the at least pair of elongated support brackets in a generally horizontal plane during use of the modular system. The at least a pair of elongated support brackets are disposed in a spaced-apart parallel relationship with each other. The at least one elongated cross member is sized to at least span a distance between the at least pair of elongated support brackets. Additionally, the at least one elongated cross member may at least rest on a top edge of each of the at least the pair of elongated support brackets during use of the modular system.
An ELEVENTH EXAMPLE, Non-patent art, cablewinesystems.com, by Cable Wine Systems, Inc. The Cable Wine System includes tension cables made from stainless steel aircraft cable, top and bottom tension sets, and connecting clamps made of solid brass with brushed nickel and chromed finishes. In addition to the aesthetic appeal of its' individual pieces, the double cable cradling of each individual wine bottle makes them look as though they are floating in midair. Additional features include angled bottle displays, accent lighting, and floating shelves that are incorporatable at any point throughout the system's design.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for wine racks have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.